


Mark Tuan Has Wonderful Teeth

by punching_potato



Series: Markson Drabbles [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punching_potato/pseuds/punching_potato
Summary: Jackson may have a slight obsession with his boyfriend's teeth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *Not Beta Read*
> 
> This goes out to my Silver Maknae for not only suggesting fic prompts but also suggesting litt af songs

Jackson may have a slight obsession with his boyfriend’s teeth.

Most people would be scared if their loved one was a vampire that drank their blood every week.  
But not Jackson.  
He lived for it.  
(Ironically)

“What do you mean you’re not hungry?”  
“Jackson we’ve talked about this. I can’t feed from you every single night. It’s dangerous.”  
Mark sighed.

Jackson always insisted on Mark feeding from him at every opportunity the elder was within his range. He liked the feeling of those long, white fangs sinking into his skin. When Mark licked the blood that dared dribble down his neck, Jackson swears he could cum from the sensation.

But he knew that overfeeding is ultimately harmful for both parties involved. The feeder will lose too much blood and will become “feed-sick”, preventing them from providing blood until they are better, (which can take up to a year depending on the extremity). Meanwhile the vampire becomes too dependent on a constant supply of human blood and could go rogue, becoming some sort of crazy killer looking for a fix.

Jackson knows this.

But it felt too damn good.

“Markiepooh please. I promise after this we will go back to weekly only.”  
“Please, don’t Markiepooh me. You know how weak I am for that.”

Jackson smirked. Going in for the kill, he wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist.  
“Come on baby. I know you wanna suck me.”

Mark screeched, (I mean not literally but he’s not dealing with Jackson’s shit).

“JACKSON WANG I WILL BAN SEX IF YOU ASK ME TO SUCK YOUR BLOOD ONE MORE TIME”

 

Mark did not feed from Jackson that night, but he did end up getting pretty sore.


End file.
